


Strike 2

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Manipulative Nick Fury, Reconnaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael head's back to the Penthouse juuuust to be sure, he hates when his gut feelings are right





	Strike 2

Michael had ventured to the Penthouse alone, wanting to double check to make sure that asshat hadn't planted anything while he was alone. It was at least three days before any renovations were set to happen, they were still tracking the materials and they were due soon but nothing was started until they were there. “Mr. Morbius, your team got here and are already starting.”

He stopped, “What?”

“The renovation team, they're upstairs starting-”

“No they aren't... No one is allowed upstairs without us.”

The guard's eyes went wide as he shuffled through his desk, “I have- there was order to allow them through.”

“Call the police,” Michael rushed for the elevator.

“Sir, you shouldn't go up there,” Michael was glaring as the doors closed.

“STOP!” Michael's voice carried over the sound of machines, everything fell silent, “Get out, now!”

“We've got permits and the paperwork.”

“Not the owner's, get the fuck out.” Michael flipped through his phone, “Tony, we've got a problem. People are working on the Penthouse.”

“On my way.”

“Busy, busy, busy little fuckers,” Michael glared as they all started to straighten up and eye each other, “Didn't think your boss would send me Lunch.”

Michael heard one of the nail guns turn back on, “We don't want trouble.”

“Shouldn't have forged documents and trespassed on my property. Ever heard of the Castle Doctrine?” The nail gun turned off. “Oh, you have. Good, you got two seconds before I enact on my rights.”

Michael stepped away from the elevator, smiling at the sound of sirens getting closer, honestly tempted to cut the line when the doors closed. After taking a deep breath, he called the guard desk, “NO ONE, gets up here without me or my guardian. No exceptions.”

“Understood, the- the police have taken them into custody, would you- would you like me to send them up?”

“No, I'll come down and escort them myself, unless my guardian beats me to it.” Michael sighed as he called Matt, “Murdock, I got a hell of a legal issue, any chance I can get you to the Penthouse?”

“I was just about to head out, I'll get changed. Anything specific?”

“Forged documents, invasion, don't know if 'renovating' classifies as damage of property but I damn sure have to tear all this shit out.”

“I'm on my way, Foggy might beat me there.”

“Cops have them.”

“Good.” Michael sighed as he finally stepped onto the elevator. “Going down to talk with the police?”

“Yeah, want me to keep the line open?”

“If you want to, but I have a cab ride ahead of me.”

“I'll keep it open.”

Michael took one look at the lined up 'workers' and rolled his eyes at their ranting and complaining about paperwork, permits and permission. “Alright, I'm only gonna say this to you all... If you're saying you received work order from a second or third party and that party obviously fucked you, it's not on you if you were 'following orders', your best bet is to cooperate and let the company take the fallout for the fraud than incriminating yourself by staying silent.”

Michael heard soft chuckling from his phone, “Good job, kid.”

“Never know, might end up with a law suit in your favor if you do,” Michael shrugged as he heard the Ironman suit land on the roof, “Officer, you wanted a look upstairs? For damage reports?”

“Right, you're the owner, right?”

“Yes I am.” One of the workers jerked in their cuffs as he was taken out, ranting something about him not being the owner. “Do I need my paperwork as proof?”

“It would be helpful.”

“Oh, my lawyers are on their way, they'll call me when they get here,” Michael alerted the flustered guard.

“Okay, I am so sorry, it all- everything was-”

“Looked legit, trust me, I know. Just, no entry unless I or my guardian is with them.”

“Right, I am so sorry again.”

Michael tilted his head, “Oh, one's here already. That was quick.” He smirked at the tap of the cane, disconnecting the call as Matt came through the door. “I thought you'd be last here?”

“Foggy, well, it's going to take a bit of time.”

“Don't tell me he drank the eel again.”

“No, close.”

“Any chance a redhead was involved?”

“How would I know that?”

“Good point.”

“Everything needs torn out doesn't it,” the officer grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yes, we have materials on the way but they haven't arrived that's why it's taking so long. It's how I knew something was wrong.”

“Great.”

“I just want it on record the work they'd performed, we'll just sue them for lost cost of the new demo,” Michael shrugged, “What I really want is whoever put this fucking work order in in jail, this- they aren't even from the company we have contracted for the actual work so it wasn't a mix up on our end.”

“So no chance of company trying to pawn off 'lesser materials' and pocketing the difference?”

“Nope, but you seem to know some things about this.”

“Dad was in renovation, he's warned about shady practices,” she frowned at hanging wires. “They did some electrical too?”

“Seems like it, the full place was gutted, we just got the new windows in a few days ago.”

“I don't remember any of those guys saying they were an electrician.”

“That's a strike against the company,” Michael mumbled as he shook his head at Matt's head tilt, he was fully aware of just how 'busy' the new area was. “I just want record on what they've done, how they have fake documents of work and probably permits seeing as how there's electrical in here that wasn't, as well as trespassing and-” Michael waved a hand at the new work, “Destruction of property. They have nothing to do with us, this isn't even the plans we're using, it's the original. We've already cleared the renovation with the building codes and management. Everything they've done is, just-” Matt's arm wrapped around his shoulder as he sighed. “Everything's wrong, they never should have been here or allowed up here or working on anything. Someone broke laws and forged documents to make them seem legit.”

Matt's hand came up, trying to get the sign right, “Change key.”

Michael nodded, “Yeah. On the list.” He wasn't sure why Tony hadn't come down off the roof, but he knew he was still there, probably listening and watching them, somehow, or just being a general frequency jammer while they went about checking everything. “So, came in to check over the place, we had an odd event a few days back, wanted to make sure everything was still clean for the renovation to start.”

“Odd event?”

“Supposedly distant relatives, found out just money grabbers coming out of the woodwork after my inheritance came through.”

“Ah, so event?”

“We were set to have dinner here to talk, they left pretty quickly, we didn't even get dinner, I think they were pissed that Tony Stark didn't offer a 10 star rated whatever and just left.”

“No threats?”

“No, just... fake nice 'family' then left without a word.”

“So, came in to clean up.”

“Guard desk alerted me of the 'renovations' starting, they're aware of our planned time frame for it and that we were going to have people in. We have it down that unless I or my guarding, Tony Stark, were with them they were not allowed up. Guard said he had conflicting documents. Since the guard does change, they might have had some miscommunication or something, I can understand that, still should have called when they showed up.”

“And the workers?”

“When the guard told me I told him to call the police because NO ONE was supposed to be starting on it yet and told them to stop work immediately, and told them to get out. They had no idea who I was, claimed permits and permission, I told them they didn't have the owner's permission and get out. You guys were really quick on that call.”

“Get a call from a multi-million dollar Penthouse... Yeah, we jump on that.”

Michael smiled, “I'm glad you did, if that had gone south-” he shook his head, “The equipment is theirs, none of it was here before them.”

“I'll document those too.” She tilted her at her radio, “Hey, they're done downstairs, they're wanting to come up to help document the damage.”

“Sure, I'll get them, Matt, keep your eyes peeled.”

Matt dropped his head and chuckled as Michael patted his shoulder. “I wonder if he'd be interested in law.”

“Seems to know at least a bit for being so young.”

Michael was tapping his foot once all the officer's got up to document the 'damages' before grinning and nudging Matt, “Should I?”

Matt was gripping his cane, “I- I don't know what's going on here honestly, you'd have to make that call.”

“It's coming down anyway right? And I am the owner, I can destroy it legally, the documentations are just for damages done and property they left on premises.”

“Do you know who did this?”

“Yep.”

“What's the chances of it just... disappearing?”

“Pretty fucking high.”

“Your call, I got your back.”

Michael clenched his fists before smiling at the officers, “Um, before you head out, there is one more thing. You know a bit about renovations, you said your dad worked in them so you know some about permits and requirements, like mentioning the electrical?”

“Yeah,” the officer nodded before putting away her camera.

“I wanna pull back this wall, it looks like they were going off the original layout when building, there was no plumbing set up when I left because we're in the process of moving it.”

Her eyes lit up, “Sure, it's your place, we've got the documentation on the outer work.”

Michael grinned as he reached up to dig his nails into the drywall seam and wretched it free, smirking at the pipework behind it but more so at the small electronic. “What's that?”

The cops gathered around, camera clicking, “That... is a federal offense.”

“What's the chances there's only one?” Michael frowned as he gave the confused officers wide eyes.

“I, I don't know. But, I'd say this all has to come down now.”

Matt was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Michael was grinning like a demon when he left the officers to call in the find. “Looks like you're pulling overtime,” he nudged Matt who chuckled.

“Do you got trusted people to tear this out?”

“Oh yeah, let me make a call,” Michael smirked as he rang up Tony. “What you doing up there? Come down and join the party.”

“I'm chewing SHIELD a new backdoor, you good in there kid?”

“I need emergency demo, you wouldn't believe it... we gotta fumigate now.”

Tony sighed, “I got it, let me just settle in and I'll be down.”

“We ain't going nowhere for awhile.”

“Demo is on the way.”

“Thanks.”

 


End file.
